Resident Evil: Fall of Lazarus
This article was written by Hyper Zergling and The JobenX Virus. Please do not edit without the writers' permission. *This article is currently under active construction. The authors, Hyper Zergling and The JobenX Virus, apologize for the inconvenience. This is a fanon collaboration of a game idea developed by Hyper Zergling. It will mainly involve The JobenX Virus's characters. Story After Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine fly back to America, they have a short reunion with Dominic Lee. Eventually, they find out about Roderick Lazarus and his operation. They join with B.C.K. to put an end to his terrorism. Gameplay This game is over-the-shoulder third person shooter. Unlike any of the Resident Evil games, the characters cannot exchange weapons. However, ammo can be picked up, and every character will have a knife (for Dom, it's the silicon carbide edge)that does not take up inventory space. Money cannot be made to upgrade weapons. There are two modes to the campaign: one to two player, and three to four player. In one to two player mode, each level has a set pair of characters. In three to four player mode, the players can choose whichever character they want to play as throughout the whole game, and the rest become NPCs. However, any death to a main character will result in "You died" or "Your partner died." The key to three-four player mode is teamwork. Main Characters Chris Redfield *M92F Handgun *Ithaca M37 Shotgun *Hand Grenade x5 *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: Straight, a powerful move that will kill most weaker enemies. After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Hook, a weak attack that can be used to set up the devastating 3-hit co-op combo, it is incapable of dropping an enemy to the floor unless it is the killing blow. After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Kick, a simple, medium powered kick which will floor any weaker enemy it connects against. After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Uppercut, a powerful move which will kill most weaker enemies. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Neckbreaker, instantly kills any weaker enemy. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Stomp, a powerful stomping attack that will more than likely kill a wounded weaker enemy. 3rd Strike combo A: Haymaker, an extremely powerful punch capable of killing any enemy it hits. 3rd Strike combo B: Backhand, an extremely powerful backhand blow capable of killing any enemy it hits. Jill Valentine *Px4 Handgun *H&K MP5 Machine Gun *Flash Grenade x5 *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: High Kick, Left Roundhouse to the face. After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Spin kick, a simple, quick Capoeira style kick which sends Jill's enemies reeling back, open for the devastating combo. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Mounted Neck Snap, a violent grapple, Jill lands on her enemy's shoulders knee-first and uses her leg strength to snap her victims neck. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Double Knee drop, a violent jumping attack in which Jill drops all her weight onto the enemy’s chest with her knees, instantly killing them. 3rd Strike combo A: Cartwheel Kick, an extremely powerful Vale Tudo attack in which Jill performs a cartwheel and drops the enemies to the floor face first with extreme force. Sheva Alomar *M92F Handgun *VZ61 Machine Gun *Dragunov SVD Rifle *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: Roundhouse, a simple Kyokushin Karate kick, not very powerful and unlikely to kill an enemy. After a successful armshot (Front): Twist Kick, a very weak kick that can set up the devastating 3-hit combo. After a successful armshot (Back): Knee, a medium-powered Muay Thai thrusting knee to the back, capable of setting up the devastating 3-hit combo. After a successful shot to the leg (Front): Somersault, a high-powered Flash Kick, capable of sending most weaker enemies flying backwards and to their deaths. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Throat slit, instantly kills any weaker enemy. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Impale, a powerful attack that uses a knife to tear through the flesh of its victim. 3rd Strike combo A: Hurricarana, an extremely powerful luchadore grapple that causes its victim's head to explode. 3rd Strike combo B: Back Kick, similar to a Kyokushin Karate Roundhouse, except Sheva will go airborne. It will kill any weaker enemy it connects against. Josh Stone *M92F Handgun *SIG556 Machine Gun *Hand Grenade x5 *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: Coming Soon David Chambers *AMT HardBaller Handgun *Saiga-12 Shotgun *Heckler & Koch G36 Machine Gun *Hand Grenade x5 Melee attacks: After a successful headshot: Uppercut. A powerful punch that can send enemies flying backwards. Can kill weaker enemies. After a successful shot to the arm (Front): Clothesline. A powerful punch that floors an enemy. Can kill weaker enemies. After a successful shot to the arm (Back): Knee. An attack that can knock back an enemy. Can set up a 3-hit combo. After a successful shot to the leg (Front): FaceBreaker. A strong knee to the face. Can kill weaker enemies. After a successful shot to the leg (Back): Face Grab. Grabs the enemey's face and slams their head into the ground. Will kill the enemy. After the enemy has dropped to the floor: Boot. A swift kick to the side of the head. Can kill the enemy. 3rd Strike combo A: Leg Sweep. A crouching spin kick that floors the enemy. 3rd Strike combo B: "The Silencer". Grabs the enemy by throat, knees them in the groin, and headbuts them in the face. Will kill the enemy. May cause characters vision to blurr slightly for a few seconds afterwards. Mary Gravling *Bersa Thunder 9 Handgun *FR F1 Rifle *Heckler & Koch HK33 Machine Gun *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: Reserved for The JobenX Virus to write Dom Lee *M16A3+M203 Machine Gun (+Grenade Launcher Attachment) *XM11L Handgun/Magnum *Flare Gun *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: After a successful shot with his M16A3: Beatdown, a powerful smash using the butt of the rifle from the side, it will instantly kill any enemy if they are hit in the back. After a successful shot with his XM11L: Pistol Whip, a powerful move where Dom grabs the slide of the pistol and swings downward to hit the enemy with the handle, it will instantly kill any enemy if they are hit in the back. After a successful shot with his flare gun: Spine clearer, a powerful right-handed punch, it will instantly kill any enemy if they are hit in the back. After an enemy is dropped to the floor: Split Kick, a forward split that strikes forward and back, it will kill the wounded enemy and possibly knock it into another, it can also severally injure and knock back other nearby enemies. After an enemy is dropped to the floor (sword): Finisher, Dom stabs the fallen enemy from above to ensure its death. 3rd Strike Combo A: Backflip Kick, an incredibly powerful kick that will instantly kill any nearby enemies. 3rd Strike Combo B: Flying Hook Kick, a kick that will instantly kill any enemy within the its range and possibly knock the enemy(s) into another. Jane Bradstreet *Desert Eagle Magnum *Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun *Barrett M82A1 Rifle *First Aid Spray Melee attacks: 3rd Strike Combo A: Faceknife, a stab between an opponent's eyes with a knife, it will instantly kill the enemy. 3rd Strike Combo B: Skull Splitter, a two-handed chop where Jane raises her arms above her head holding them together and forcefully separating them left and right, it will instantly kill any nearby enemy other than those dropped on the ground. Enemies Coming Soon